Gravity High
by TechnoFusion
Summary: After the disappearance of their parents, Dipper and Mabel find themselves back in Gravity Falls for their first year of high school, tackling forgotten mistakes, old friends, and the same type of mysteries the town always promised to provide. Wendy/Dipper as a plotpoint early on, some shippings later on as well which I won't spoil.
1. Welcome to Gravity High

_It was going to be a pretty normal night for Mabel Pines. She was going to get home from a friend's house around five o' clock, ran inside, and blabbered to her parents about what she had done at her friend's sleepover and how much fun she had. While Mabel was a bit of a chatterbox, her parents were always happy to listen to her, as Dipper was usually reserved and kept to himself._

_Her mother had mentioned maybe having tacos that night, so Mabel had that to look forward to. Overall, things were very bright for Mabel Pines._

_That was until she walked into the front door of her house and found, instead of her parents, her brother Dipper Pines, frantically dialing numbers with a phone and covered in his own sweat, with the most panicked expression on a person's face Mabel had ever seen in her life._

_"Dipper?" Mabel asked. "What's going on? Where are Mom and Dad?"_

_"I don't know!" Dipper shouted, which made Mabel jump back a little bit. It was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry for shouting, but I'm seriously freaking out right now, Mabel. Mom and Dad have been gone since this morning and I can't get ahold of either of them. I think we should call the police."_

_"Why didn't you call me sooner?!"_

_"Mabel, you're the one that got your phone taken away because you were up all night on it! And I didn't even know the name of the friend whose house you were staying at, let alone a phone number. No one in this house ever tells me anything!"_

_Dipper began frantically dialing numbers again. Just as he was, Mabel began to notice something below his waist._

_His legs were beginning to fade away._

_"Uh, Dipper?" Mabel questioned. "Look down..."_

_Dipper curiously obeyed Mabel, and let out a blood-curdling scream as he did so. He dropped the phone and immediately began panicking as he started to disappear up to his waist. Mabel looked down at herself and saw the same occurrence was beginning in her._

_"Is this...the end?"_

* * *

Mabel gasped.

She grabbed ahold of her bed, beginning to realize that it had just been a dream. However, only the last part had been; everything about their parents going missing had been true.

And it was always going to be true. There was no escape.

Flooded back with memories that overwhelmed her, Mabel began loudly sobbing into her pillow, unable to control herself. Her sobs managed to awake her brother Dipper, who was sleeping in the bed next to her.

"Mabel?" Dipper questioned, hopping out his bed and going towards Mabel. "Did you...have another dream?"

Mabel simply nodded, unable to form any words in between her sobs. Dipper simply patted her back as she continued to weep.

"It's going to be alright, Mabel." Dipper said soothingly to her. This was the eleventh time since the incident two weeks ago that she'd had a bad dream. Dipper had only had a bad dream on the first night, but he knew that Mabel was much more sensitive then him.

He just hoped she'd be able to get a good night's sleep tomorrow night, before school started.

* * *

After a while, Mabel went off into a dreamless sleep and Dipper did the same. They were awoken from their slumber at 8am with the order to get dressed and finish up their packing, as their flight was in two hours.

Dipper was glad he'd finally be able to get out of the "temporary home" that he and his sister had been in for the past two weeks. Most of the kids there were jerks, and the workers were no help. However, he was slightly scared of where he was going next.

After the disappearance of their parents, the police finally decided that the best place for them to go would be with their closest relative in terms of distance - Stanford Pines, who lived in Gravity Falls, Oregon. They would also be attending Gravity Falls High for their freshman year.

Dipper couldn't believe his bad luck. He had just started to get involved in a few social circles in his own town, and now he was being jerked back to Gravity Falls, where he'd have to start fresh at one of the worst possible times: his first year of high school.

He was also terrified because of something horribly stupid he had done before leaving Gravity Falls after a long summer full of weird conspiracy theories, crushes, and supernatural beasts.

Dipper could barely stand remembering his twelve-year-old stupidity. He had been major crushing on a girl who worked at his uncle's tourist trap - Wendy. As such, he decided, right before he left Gravity Falls, that he was going to kiss her, right before the plane took off to send them back home.

After he did it, Wendy hadn't had a chance to say anything before he took off again. Dipper slightly regretted his actions sitting on that plane, but he figured he'd never be seeing her again.

Oh, how karma had a way of messing things up for him.

* * *

After a boring plane ride which was thankfully fairly short due to the beauty of air travel, Dipper and Mabel were finally at Gravity Falls Airport. Holding his suitcase, Dipper felt major anxiety standing and waiting for faces he hadn't seen for a long time.

Mabel, on the other hand, was majorly excited, and couldn't stop jittering as she looked around in all directions, waiting to spot her old friends and grunkle so she could hug them all. That was just like Mabel; no matter how old she got, Dipper figured, she was always going to be able to look on the bright side of things.

As soon as Dipper saw the three familiar figures begin to approach them, his throat tightened. Luckily, his sister made the first move, running up to all of them and bear-hugging them.

"Grunkle Stan! Soos! Wendy!" Mabel shouted excitedly. "It's so great to see you all again!"

"Nice to see you too, dude." Soos responded to Mabel.

"Yeah, cool to see ya, Mabel." Wendy said.

Dipper began to slowly walk up to them, feeling a bit awkward after Mabel's grand entrance simply waving to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Dipper!" Soos said, looking at him with a tad bit of shock. "Wow, you're almost as tall as me now! Still not very muscular, though."

Soos chuckled as Dipper's face was a bit red.

"Oh...hey, Dipper." Wendy said to Dipper, with a hint of unsureness in her voice. "How...how are things?"

"Things...are okay, I guess." Dipper replied. He thought maybe Wendy had forgotten all about the kiss. He thought wrong.

"Well, enough standing around chit-chatting here." Grunkle Stan said. "We gotta get back to the Shack and get you kids unpacked."

* * *

The rest of the night went on fairly normal; well, except for Dipper and Wendy's attempts to both dodge each other as much as they could. Mabel was excited to see Waddles was still alive, then slightly upset when she found out that Stan had been trying to get rid of the pig for a long time, but nobody seemed to want it.

That night's sleep was good for both Dipper and Mabel. Mabel didn't have a nightmare and Dipper wasn't awoken by the sobs of Mabel after having a nightmare. They both slept comfortably on their old beds they had previously slept in a few summers ago.

Perhaps Dipper slept a bit too comfortably, as he could only be awoken by the sound of Soos almost yelling to get him up.

_"Dipper!"_

"Wha?" Dipper mumbled, jerking his head up.

"Dude, the bus is about to leave." Soos said. "We've been trying to get you up for over an hour."

"WHAT?! Oh, no, no, no!"

Dipper frantically ran to the bathroom, stuck some toothpaste in his mouth, swished it around, and spit it out. He then grabbed his shoes and began running towards the front door.

It was too late. By the time Dipper was outside, the bus driver seemingly had given up and was already down the street.

"It's alright, dude, I can take you." Soos told Dipper. "Stan's let me borrow the car for the past couple of months or so."

Couple _months? _Man, Stan was stingy.

* * *

"So, uh, dude..." Soos started, trying to make small talk with Dipper in the car. "What was up with kissing Wendy before you left Gravity Falls?"

Dipper's face turned crimson red at the reminding of what had happened by Soos. "I don't want to talk about it. I was twelve and stupid."

"Yeah, well; Wendy had something to say to you before you left, but you just sort of ran off."

"Huh? What was she going to say?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure if I should tell you." Soos said, beginning to trail off awkwardly. "You know, she's leaving for college in just a couple of days."

Dipper sighed. Part of him was saying to try and push Soos further to figure out what Wendy had said, but he decided against it, at least for now. "Well, I guess I don't have to be awkward around her for too much longer. Still, I guess I blew it, huh?"

"Yep. No worries, dude, there are plenty of ladies around Gravity Falls. So, you excited for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah, I am." Dipper replied. "A bit nervous though. Especially for Mabel; she's so innocent and optimistic all the time. I'm not sure if she's cut out for high school, from the stories I've heard about it. This is the same girl that thought the song _Baby Got Back _was about an actual baby until sixth grade."

Soos let out a chuckle. "I'm sure she'll be fine. And you'll be fine, too."

Finally, the car stopped in the parking lot of the high school.

"Well, you've got two minutes before the tardy bell rings, I think." Soos stated. "Better hurry."

"What?! Two minutes? How am I supposed to..." Dipper started, before sighing. "Bye, Soos!"

Dipper ran out of the car before Soos could say goodbye back to him, grabbing his bag and running towards the front entrance of the school. As such started the beginning of a new chronicle in his life, one of which would reveal things about him he never thought were possible.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _Gravity High! _These first few chapters will be a bit introductory, but I promise in a couple of chapters things will start to move along. Starting with a certain strange teacher...**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&amp;R. Even if ya didn't, please leave me a bit of feedback telling me what I can approve. I love any type of reviews I can get. See you all next time!**


	2. Old Friends, New Feelings

Dipper was sweaty.

He was running in a frenzy to his homeroom class, History. While repeating the room number in his head and running at speeds he never thought his scrawny legs could take him, his fingers ended up slipping and causing him to spill his books all over the floor.

"No, no, no!" Dipper yelled, stopping dead in his tracks and kneeling down on the ground. Just as he began to pick up his books, he heard a slightly familiar female voice begin to speak from above him.

_"Want some help?"_

Dipper's eyes peered up at the voice. He had to do a double take realizing who it was coming from.

"Candy, is that you?" Dipper asked.

The girl in front of him had the same long black hair as Candy, the old friend that Mabel had hung with during their first summer in Gravity Falls.

"Oh, hi, Dipper!" Candy said, smiling at him.

So it _was _her. Dipper could hardly believe it; her hair was about the only thing that was the same about her.

Looking as long as he could without making it seem awkward, Candy no longer wore her large pair of glasses, making her eyes pop out through her long eyelashes. She now had her braces off, her teeth looking shiny and straightened.

Her cheeks still had a certain blush to them, but appeared to have a certain different texture to them. Was that..._makeup? _

It was, though thankfully not to a ridiculous extent like some girls seemed to think was necessary. She had also grown an inch or two taller, and had a slender, rounded out body frame with slight curves in her hips.

"Hey, you, uh...got your glasses off!" Dipper said, trying to keep back his shock over how much she had changed.

"Yeah, I wear contacts now." Candy replied, grabbing a book off the floor and handing it to Dipper. "It seems you finally grew a couple inches too! And is that a bit of a mustache I see?"

Dipper's face turned a bit red. "Yeah, haha, just started to."

It was about time someone had noticed! His "mustache" wasn't all that impressive; just a few peach fuzz hairs that had started to darken a bit, but it still was something.

Candy handed the last book to Dipper and stood up, again flashing a smile to him. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Gotta get to class! You should, too!"

Dipper waved at Candy, becoming lost in thought for a few seconds. He was suddenly snapped back to reality by a high-pitched bell signaling the end of passing period.

_"Shoot! I'm late, I'm late!"_

Dipper took a left and bolted into his History classroom, where the teacher had started a sentence before Dipper opened the door. As Dipper opened the door, the teacher suddenly stopped what he was saying and looked at Dipper. As their eyes met, Dipper recognized the teacher.

"You're late." The man said to him. As Dipper's mind began to put together his appearance - long white beard, overalls, gold tooth - he saw that he was none other than Old Man McGucket.

_They're letting the town kook teach a high school History class?_, Dipper thought to himself. _They must've been really desperate._

However, "Sorry, sir." was what Dipper actually said out loud as he found an empty desk towards the middle of the room.

"Ah, it's fine." McGucket said. "I can't even count on my ten fingers and nine toes how many times I've been late!"

McGucket opened a drawer in his desk. "What was it I was supposed to get again? Oh yeah, the syllabus."

He went through some more papers before finally finding a stack of green sheets of paper, which he passed out to the class.

"Alright, so according to the government, I'm supposed to be teaching ya'll United States history." McGucket stated. "However, that sounds like a load of boring donkey spittle, so instead I've decided we're going to learn more about the town we all live in: Gravity Falls."

There were a few cheers from the back of the class, mostly because they knew it was going to be an easy A.

"Thank you, thank you." McGucket continued on. "You see, kids, there's more to this town if you may think. But if anyone asks any of you kids what we're learning in here, hehe, say something about George Washington, alright? Now, let's look at this thing. Personally I prefer to eat paper rather then read it, but I guess every teacher's gotta do this..."

Dipper's mind wasn't really on the syllabus, or the syllabuses in any other class that day. His mind kept lingering on how much Candy had changed. She had previously been just one of Mabel's geeky friends.

However, suddenly Dipper saw her in a way he wasn't even sure of. However, he was pretty sure he liked it.

* * *

Mabel's day had went a bit smoother then Dipper's - she had actually made it to her first class on time, for one - and she was now sitting in her last class of the day: English.

For some reason she had heard a lot of hubbub about this class; particularly the teacher among girls. It was time for her to figure out why.

As Mabel saw the old brown door begin to open and a figure begin to step into the classroom, the room fell silent. Her heart fluttered as she looked at the man.

He was exceptionally tall and lean, with a bit of muscle on him too. His slightly shaggy black hair was just above his eyes as he displayed his model-like smile to the class.

_Now _she knew why this class had all the hubbub. This guy was a hunk.

"Good afternoon, students." The man said. Mabel's heart did another jump as she heard the man's British accent. "My name is Mr. West. I'll be your English teacher. I hope to get the pleasure of educating you all, and maybe perhaps more."

And with that last word, Mabel could've sworn that he was looking right at her. She was likely just crazy, though. There was no way a guy like him would be interested in _her, _right?

As she looked around the room, Mabel began to notice looks of jealousy from the other girls in the room.

What if he _was _looking at her in particular? Mabel decided to brush that off for now and focus on the syllabus.

However, as the bell rang to go home, her mind went back to Mr. West - what did he mean by "perhaps more"? There was no way he meant...

Before she could get more lost in thought, she heard two familiar voices calling to her: _"Mabel!"_

Mabel looked ahead and saw two familiar figures.

"Grenda? Candy?" Mabel asked, running forward to them. "Oh my gosh, you guys! It's so nice to see you. Wow, you've both..."

As Mabel began to say _changed_, she actually began to look at the two and was shocked. She began to notice the same changes in Candy that Dipper did, and she felt a bit envious.

Candy looked almost supermodel perfect. She didn't know what she had done over the last year to get like that, but _she _wanted it. She looked like she had lost all of her childlike features - even the baby fat in her cheeks seemed to have melted away, unlike Mabel's.

Mabel also briefly glanced down at her chest, a bit jealous that Candy had filled out more then her already, but decided to not think about herself and be happy for her friend.

"It's so good to see you, Mabel!" A deep voice said to Mabel with a laugh. That deep voice was none other then Grenda, who hadn't really changed much. She was still the same muscular, deep-voiced girl that she had been back when they were twelve.

At least one of them was the same.

"Hey, we've got a lot to catch up on, huh?" Candy said to Mabel. "I'm sure you've got plenty to tell us, too. Wanna go out for coffee?"

Mabel's eyes went wide at the last word in Candy's sentence.

_Coffee? _Mabel's mom had told her that there was a legal age limit on coffee back when she was little. However, she didn't want to seem babyish in front of her old friends, who had seemingly matured more then she had.

"Yeah, sure." Mabel said. The three of them walked out of the school together, chattering away, with Mabel a tad bit anxious about the whole "coffee" thing.

Eh, how hard could it be?

* * *

**A/N: Another mostly uneventful chapter. Though we did find out Dipper's got a little bit of something blooming for Candy...hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.**

**Next chapter is going to start up our first mystery! Yay!**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&amp;R. It'd really make my day. See you all next time!**


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

_"Double shot on ice with white mocha."_

Mabel looked in confusion at her black-haired friend, who had just ordered something that didn't even sound like English. As Mabel continued to stare at the menu to the coffee shop in confusion, her more muscular friend began to order in a deep voice.

"Uh, I'll get an Americano with two shots of espresso." Grenda said to the barista, as Mabel couldn't manage to make any attempt at changing any of their orders into Mabel speak. The barista looked over at Mabel, who knew it was her turn to order.

"I'll just get a, um..." Mabel started, deciding to just roll with it and pick something random off of the menu. "Caramel frappuccino, please."

All three of the girls handed over a five-dollar bill (which was a steep beverage price for Mabel) and received their drinks shortly there after.

"You looked a bit weirded out by what I was having." Candy said with a chuckle as she sat down at a table in the coffee shop, facing towards Mabel. "Never had it before?"

"Huh? Yeah, I've never had that before." Mabel replied.

"It's also known as the _liquid cocaine_." Candy explained, before adding a quick side-note. "Don't worry, it doesn't have any actual drugs in it. It just really gives a boost of caffeine, which I'm gonna need to get through today."

"Oh yeah, Candy got a job at this animal shelter." Grenda stated to Mabel. "The only problem being is that it specializes in animals with 'hyperactive bladder issues'."

Mabel chuckled. "Yikes. Yeah, I might need that too. But...you managed to get a job?"

"Yeah, you can get a job at fourteen in Gravity Falls." Candy said to Mabel.

"Wow, really?"

The age limit had always been sixteen back in their hometown. Now Mabel suddenly was beginning to see new opportunities in her head as she sipped on her frappuccino (which was surprisingly good).

"Uh...guys, I think maybe I should confess something." Mabel said, still sipping on her drink as they sat in awkward silence. "I've, uh, never had coffee before this."

Both Grenda and Candy looked blankly at Mabel.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Candy said with a chuckle.

"What?" Mabel asked with a bit of shock to her voice. "What gave it away?"

"Something about the way you were looking at the menu - I don't know, I've got weird instincts to where I can tell things like that. It's okay, Grenda and I just started drinking a couple of months ago."

"You've got a lot of things to try." Grenda said with a laugh to Mabel. "What I'm drinking now is known as a _black eye - _but don't worry, you won't actually get a black eye from it."

"Unless you're like that one guy who tried to make us drinks that time and..." Candy started, trying to finish as she began laughing excessively. "...all over the floor..."

"Yeah, that was funny." Grenda replied to Candy, laughing as well as Mabel felt a bit left out without any idea as to what they were laughing about. "He was cute, though."

Candy pulled out her phone and began scrolling for a bit, before letting out a sigh. "Yes! A-plus."

"A-plus on what?" Mabel asked.

"The opening essay we all had to write in English class." Candy replied.

"Huh?"

Mabel had been in such a daze in that class. If she wrote an essay, she certainly didn't remember it.

"Mind if I check mine for a second?" Mabel asked. Candy nodded as Mabel took the phone and scrolled to find her grade.

"A _C-MINUS?!"_

Mabel looked at the phone in shock as she yelled, drawing the attention of a few other customers in the coffee shop.

"It's just one C-minus, Mabel." Grenda said. "I get them all the time. Except in weight-lifting class."

"I know, I just...this is kinda a big deal for me." Mabel said with a sigh. "I've never gotten a mark that low in my life."

"I'm sure he'll let you do some extra credit or something to make up for it." Candy stated, taking a last sip off her drink. "Just ask him about it tomorrow."

"I-I'm not sure." Mabel said with a slight nervous stutter. "I mean, I'm not really confrontational, especially with a guy who's so..."

"Dreamy?" Candy said with a chuckle. "Yeah, he is really good-looking for a teacher. But a teacher's a teacher, y'know? Just ask him and it'll all be the same."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, unless he's got another definition of _extra credit." _Grenda said with a wink. "I honestly wouldn't mind that."

"You're gross." Candy laughed, punching Grenda on the arm. Mabel's face turned slightly red as she let out a little chuckle.

Just as Candy was about to say something else, they all noticed a certain familiar figure running into the coffee shop: Dipper. There was another figure standing behind him, a slightly shorter blonde girl with slender hips and a flat figure wearing a spotted dress.

"Um, one pink lemonade, please." Dipper said, out of breath as he quickly handed a bill to the barista who went behind and made the drink.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, coming closer to him. "I didn't know you liked lemonade."

"It's not for me." Dipper replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"Who's that girl?" Mabel whispered, gesturing back to the girl who was looking at the both of them.

"I'll explain later, kinda in a hurry." Dipper said, grabbing the drink the barista gave him. "Gotta run!"

As Mabel watched Dipper run away, she noticed something - the girl began _pulling his hair _as they ran off together.

"Ow, ow, hair!" Dipper complained. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

As Dipper exited, Mabel sat back down with Candy and Grenda.

"Uh...that was weird." Mabel stated.

"Ah, that's just Pearl." Candy said. "I remember when she dragged me like that. She does that to everybody she forces into the Paranormal Club."

"Paranormal Club?"

"Yeah, I'm in it too. Seems like it'd be Dipper's thing, so I'm not surprised she's managed to rope him in."

Candy glanced at her watch. "Oh, shoot, I gotta go. See you girls later!"

"Bye!" Mabel and Grenda both said cheerfully, waving to Candy as she left.

"Hey, you wanna head back to my place?" Grenda asked. "I've got like a barrel of Gummi Koalas at home, plus a new _Dream Boy Musical _movie or three..."

"Awesome!" Mabel cheered. "I'm in!"

With that, the two of them both ran off with Grenda leading the way. Mabel still had the C-minus from earlier in the back of her mind, but she brushed it off. She'd just ask for extra credit tomorrow. Easy, right?

* * *

Inside another home, there was laughter. The laughter was coming from the deep voice of Mr. West, who sat at his home at his desk, looking at the grades he had entered in the computer.

The room around him was dark except for a lamp. The walls were coated in news clippings, all with similar headlines.

_Girl disappears at Gravity Falls high school..._

_Search called off for missing high school girl..._

_Girl, 15, goes missing in quiet Oregon town..._

Somehow they had never caught on. Mr. West decided he'd like to keep it that way.

"Ah, perfect." Mr. West said, now scrolling through records until he made it to a specific student - _Pines, Mabel. _"She's an honor student. Obviously she'll be upset by the grade I've given her. And she'll beg me to do _anything."_

The teacher tapped his nails on his desk, letting out another laugh. "_Anything."_

_"Meow!"_

Mr. West turned around and saw his beloved black cat, Snuffles, with something in his mouth - a piece of paper?

"Oh, Snuffles, the paper again? I bought you wet food and everything..." Mr. West complained, taking the piece of paper out of his cat's mouth. It was only after he pulled the piece of paper out that he noticed writing, written in a red substance on the other side of the page.

He turned it around.

_BE MINDFUL. SHE'S GOT A NOSY BROTHER. -B.C._

"Oh, I know what I'm doing, Bill." Mr. West said, to seemingly no one in particular. "I've been at this game for years. Nothing will stop me, brother or no brother."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Nothing is ever what it seems in Gravity Falls.**

**Sorry if you were bored by the coffee bits; I tried my best to make a coffee conversation as interesting as possible since I personally don't like coffee. If you liked this chapter, please R&amp;R. See you all next time!**


	4. Predator and Prey

The rest of Mabel's night was a bit of a blur. She didn't remember much of it, except for when she woke at Grenda's house about six in the morning. There were plenty of DVDs spiraled out between her and Grenda, who was snoring rather loudly.

"Uhh, Grenda?" Mabel nudged, poking Grenda.

"Wha?" Grenda asked, starting to look up.

"It's six a.m. Thursday. We gotta get ready for class."

**"WAIT, IT'S SIX?!"**

Mabel's peaceful attempt to wake Grenda up was suddenly interrupted by the girl jumping up and getting ready at an extraordinary pace.

"Sorry, Mabel, can't talk. I'm late for conditioning class. Pretty much the only good part of a school day." Grenda said, running out the door faster then Mabel could even hold her hand out to wave.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she noticed she had quite a few angry texts from Dipper questioning where she was. Guess she'd have to explain that later.

Mabel walked out of Grenda's room, said hi to Grenda's mom who was in the kitchen, popped a mint in her mouth and ran off to school. She did at least make it into first period with thirty seconds to spare.

* * *

Thankfully, Mabel's day was again peaceful, as it was only the second day of school. Mostly going over the last half of some particularly long syllabi and doing typical "getting to know you" exercises.

That was, until last period rolled around, and Mabel received her English essay back from Mr. West.

* * *

_What Sparkles Mean to Me_

_Mabel Pines_

**_C-_**

_Sparkles have been part of my identity for a long time. When people think of sparkles, they tend to think of none other then yours truly. Over the years I've tried various different brands and combinations of sparkles on various objects, including myself, my brother, and a pig. While Glossy Gabbers does certainly have the most colorful sparkles, GlitterRox has better packaging overall and..._

* * *

Blargh. Mabel could hardly stand to read anymore of her own writing. She even had to admit it was particularly weak for herself. How out of it was she yesterday?

Finally, when the bell rang for everyone to go home, Mabel stayed behind, taking a few deep breaths in order to prepare herself for the first confrontation she had done in like, ever. Well, except for going off on her brother once or twice. But he might've been actually right one of those times.

"Um, Mr. West..." Mabel started, walking up to the man's desk. "May I speak with you for just a minute? Privately?"

A girl behind Mabel made a cooing sound as she walked out the door. Mr. West smiled at Mabel as he closed the door and sat back down at his desk.

"Certainly, Mabel. I'm going to assume this is about your grade." Mr. West stated. Man, that accent was driving Mabel nuts.

"Uh, yes...I know I didn't write the best essay, but I was really kinda out of it yesterday, so if there's anything I can do for you to get that grade up..." Mabel stuttered, struggling at confrontation more then she had expected. "I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering if I could-"

Mr. West laughed. "Yes, I did think that essay was a bit odd. However, there is a way to make that up."

With that, he gave Mabel a devious smile which simply confused her but had so many implications to Mr. West. It was time for him to capture his prey.

"So, do you want me to, like, write another essay?" Mabel asked.

"Not exactly." Mr. West said, walking up to his wooden door and turning the lock on it so no one else would be able to enter. Something about him locking the door was making Mabel feel strange.

_No, no, he's just a teacher, _Mabel thought to herself. _Maybe this is like some sort of super confidential extra credit paper I get just because I'm awesome and no one else can know about it? Yeah, that's it._

"Take a seat, Mabel." Mr. West commanded, still with the same smile on his face. She took a seat on a chair by his desk as the teacher pulled something out of his desk.

As the grey object flickered and a lens popped out of it, Mabel began to realize what it was.

"Uhh...what's with the video camera?" Mabel asked, with a nervous grin on her face. Mr. West was now hovering over her, and leaned over towards her and whispered something in her ear that brought chills down her spine.

_"It's best if you don't ask questions, Mabel dear."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Pines sibling was struggling to get attached to his new routine of getting dragged around by head of the paranormal club, Pearl. But that was a story for another time.

However, on his way to another destination for her, he paused at the door of Mr. West, his English teacher. It seemed a whole group of girls were peering through the door, whispering to one another and giggling.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Dipper asked to no one in particular. One of the girls turned around, with a hint of red in her makeup-covered fake.

"Oh my gosh, you're her brother, aren't you?" The girl asked Dipper, with a bit of a valley girl accent. "I don't know if you should see this..."

"See what? See what?" Dipper said, pushing his way towards the front of the group with a few girls mumbling protests at him. He hadn't seen Mabel at all since the morning they went off to school together. What exactly had he missed?

Dipper got his answer when he saw the long brown-haired girl appearing to be locking lips on the desk of none other then Mr. West.

"What the..." Dipper started, backing away from the door and letting his mind process just what exactly he had just seen before choking out an angry exclamation. "He can't _do _that! He's her teacher!"

"Well, she asked for extra credit." A darker-skinned girl with black hair informed Dipper, letting out a chuckle to herself. "And she's living out the fantasy of pretty much every girl at this school. I just wanna know why he chose her of all the girls."

"Yeah, I've got a more impressive bust then her." The valley girl from before added, as if anyone really cared.

"Whatever, what's going on in here is wrong and I'm putting a stop to it." Dipper said, tugging on the door.

"Don't bother. It's locked."

"Locked, huh? We'll see about that."

Dipper opened his bag and dug through it for a little bit, before managing to find a spare paper clip. He began to jiggle the paper clip in the door, his eyes still on the action.

His face suddenly turned to horror as the door opened to give him a full shot of Mr. West and Mabel. The teacher was now positioned by Mabel's neck, and Dipper could tell something was different about him. His eyes seemed darker, and as he examined the teacher, he knew something was different about his teeth.

Were those _fangs?_

Mabel had a similar scared expression on her face as she made eye contact with Dipper, showing she wasn't exactly in a willing position for this.

Dipper wasn't sure what to say, so he went with an old phrase he had previously used when he found that his sister had gotten herself into a strange situation:

"What the _**heck** _is going on here?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, the "trust no one in Gravity Falls" warning certainly works here. Because if you can't trust a teacher, then who can you trust?**

**A bit of a thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far: StkAmbln, CrowKid13, KittyCat151, Guest (wow, much thanks for that!), gamelover41592, TheEquestrianidiot 2.0, duron300, and MabelPines112. Thanks to all of you!**

**If you liked this chapter, please R&amp;R. See you all next time!**


	5. Blades, Vampires, and Funyuns

A muffled curse.

That was the first thing Dipper heard fly out of the English teacher's mouth as he changed his position, still holding his grasp on Mabel but trying to appear more innocent.

"It's rude to barge into a teacher's closed classroom without locking, you know." Mr. West said in an agitated tone to Dipper.

Dipper simply stared blankly at the teacher for a second or two before he could speak again. "Is that really the issue here?"

"The issue here, Dipper Pines," Mr. West started, suddenly reaching into his pocket and whipping out a sharp blade to his side, "is that if you don't turn yourself around in the next ten seconds, I'm going to cut your sister's throat with this blade. Trust me, that is much worse then what I was originally planning on."

Mabel's face quickly lost all of its color. The girl looked like she was about to hurl, and the teacher hadn't even moved the blade from his side yet.

Despite Mr. West's threat, Dipper stood his ground firmly. "I want answers. First off-"

Mr. West cut off the boy by moving the blade slightly up from his side and turning it towards Mabel, causing her to let out a high-pitched yelp. "Oh, so you don't value your sister's life that much, eh? How about I make this more of a show? If I stab her in the stomach, you can watch her intestines spill out slowly."

Dipper heard the yells of girls from behind him trying to open the door. Some of them were asking to help, and Dipper thought about opening the door for backup for a second.

_No, _Dipper quickly thought to himself, _this is my battle and mine alone._

"Well, now every girl out there has seen you threaten a student." Dipper stated. "If you cut Mabel anywhere, there will be evidence and plenty of witnesses which tie it to you. Not only that, but there's the definite proof from that video camera you've got running in the background. You'll be locked up for a really long time. Did you really think this through?"

The teacher paused for a second, pondering a response. He simply let out a grunt and slightly lowered the blade, making Mabel regain some of the color in her face.

"Now, you're going to answer _my _questions, and I'm going to decide what I should do with you." Dipper commanded. "What are you?"

Mr. West rolled his eyes. "Um...hello? Did you not see my fangs? Do you think I'm the bloody tooth fairy? I'm a _vampire, _you twit!"

"I could do without the sarcasm, thank you very much." Dipper shot back. "So, you were planning to bite my sister? What would that have accomplished? Turning her into some sort of...vampire slave?"

"Well, the vampire slave market is actually running quite well right now." Mr. West stated. "However, I was thinking more of along the lines of making her my personal vampire maid."

The teacher began to whisper cringe-worthy statements in Mabel's ear. "I would tell you to clean something, and you'd clean it. I would tell you to cook something, and you'd cook it. I would tell you I want a part of my body touched, and you'd touch it."

He pulled Mabel's hair back a bit and whispered in a lower tone. "But it'd all be grand. You'd never have to go to school ever again or find a traditional job, and you'd come to crave your nightly reward of our bodies heating together in ecstasy."

Mabel jumped and placed her hair back. "No _way!"_

"Okay, there's no way I'm going to let you slide." Dipper said firmly to Mr. West. "So you can either let go of my sister and leave town _right now, _or I can call the sheriff and-"

_Slam!_

Dipper felt a sudden pressure against his gut, and before he knew it he was lying on the ground, throbbing in pain. He'd been blinded by a cheap shot from the English teacher, who laughed to himself as he saw the boy fall, while Mabel looked on in horror.

"You think you're the first person to find out about this?" Mr. West asked, placing his shoe-clad foot on top of Dipper's head. "Think again, kid. You say that there are witnesses. Well, they won't remember a thing that's happened once I use this baby."

Mr. West pulled out a strange miniature device from his left pocket. It was silver and had one glowing red button on it. "It's called the Golden Wiper. I can use it to alter history and delete events that have happened in any way that I want to. I'm going to remove all trace that Mabel Pines ever existed, or that anyone saw me on this day, and you won't even know I've done it."

Dipper tried to move again, but the teacher firmly kicked Dipper's head and applied more pressure with his foot, causing him an excruciating amount of pain. He was simply trapped with no escape.

"It was nice playing this game with you, kid." Mr. West said with a chuckle. "Bill warned me about you, but I knew in the end that you were going to be a piece of cake. Your sister's going to make a nice maid for me."

Dipper felt his throat tighten as Mr. West reached for the device, still holding Dipper down fiercely to the ground. Was this really the end? In a minute or two, was he going to remember having a sister at all?

Suddenly, Dipper managed to catch a glimpse at his sister. She was making some sort of hand signals indicating him in a particular direction - Dipper couldn't tell where at first, but finally was able to make it out.

His sister's binder was sitting behind him. The teacher noticed Mabel making hand signals and briefly took his attention off of Dipper to wrap his hand around her throat, which bought Dipper enough time to open the binder.

The first thing that immediately popped out of the girl's binder was a miniature-sized bag of Funyuns, one of Mabel's favorite snacks. At first, Dipper was confused as to why Mabel was having him get her a snack in the middle of this. However, his brain was finally able to make a connection after a second.

_Funyuns...onions...vampire..._

As the teacher removed his hand from the girl's throat to try and snatch the Funyuns from Dipper, he used the opportunity to grab the Golden Wiper out of the distracted vampire's other hand. He had the lead now.

"Don't you dare." Mr. West commanded, holding the blade up to Mabel's throat. "I'll kill your sister. You can't undo death with that thing."

Dipper paused for a second, his eyes examining the blade. He suddenly got a cheeky grin on his face. "Go ahead then."

_"What?!" _Both Mabel and the vampire exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"You heard me." Dipper stated, still seeming confident in his words. "If you can kill her with that thing, then be my guest."

"W-well, all right, then!" The vampire stuttered loudly, still taking back by the boy's words. Just as he said he would, he ran the blade across the girl's throat, killing her instantly in a bloody mess.

Or...rather that was supposed to happen.

Instead of being dead, Mabel sat unharmed, opening the eyes she had originally forced closed to avoid being one of those weird corpses with the eyes open. She simply looked puzzled at the teacher, who let out a sigh of defeat.

"It took me a while, but once the lighting got right I could easily catch your bluff." Dipper said. "That's a toy blade!"

"**_Don't you da-" _**The vampire started. It was too late for protest - Dipper tore open the bag of Funyuns and flung one right into the vampire's mouth.

As the onion taste hit the teacher's senses, something major changed in the blink of an eye.

**_KABOOM!_**

The vampire teacher stood no more - an explosion of pink sludge suddenly filled the room, splattering all over the walls and desks. Dipper and Mabel simply stared at each other for a second.

"Well...first thing's first, we're using this to get _that _cleaned up." Dipper stated, clutching the Golden Wiper in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, you guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. Between the holidays and finals, I just got so caught up in day-to-day life that I suffered a massive case of Writer's Block. However, tonight I finally sat myself down, after drinking three cups of coffee, and forced myself to use some of that caffeine in a productive way! Yay!**

**Hope you all had a good holiday season - anyone get any good Gravity Falls merchandise? There was a T-shirt I wanted, but for some reason small sizes seemed to sell out particularly fast on the website that had it.**

**I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter after my long delay. To be honest, it went totally different then even I had planned it to before winter break and all that. Next time we get club signups, more about that girl from before who was ordering Dipper around at the coffee shop, and a mysterious message in the mirror...**

**As usual, you'd really make my day if you gave a review of this chapter. See you all hopefully very soon!**


	6. The First Meeting, Part I

"So, uh...how exactly does this thing work?" Dipper asked to himself, still clutching the Golden Wiper in his hand. After a few failed attempts to find some sort of button or switch, he decided to go through the teacher's bag in hopes of some sort of instructions, despite his inner cringing about the fact that the bag was covered in pink slime.

"Ah, bingo." Dipper exclaimed, snapping his fingers as seemingly by fate he found a booklet with big bold letters on it reading **GOLDEN WIPER INSTRUCTION MANUAL **hanging out of the bag. He pulled the booklet out and flipped through it a bit before reading a select section of it out loud.

_"Think of what you want erased in your mind's eye, and the Golden Wiper will make it so. _So I just...think of it? Do both of us think of it? What do you think, Mabel? Mabel?"

Dipper waved his hand in front of Mabel, who was seemingly still in shock from the events that had just occurred.

"He just seemed so nice..." Mabel muttered to herself, placing her hands on her face and letting out a groan. "I feel so stupid for letting myself get in that situation."

"You're not stupid, Mabel." Dipper insisted to his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I can use this thing to erase your memories so that-"

_"No." _Mabel fiercely replied, cutting off her brother. "I don't want to forget this lesson, Dipper. Keep my memories. But you're definitely going to erase the memories of all those traumatized girls out there."

"Huh?" Dipper asked, confused for a second before his mind flashed back to the girls who were trying to break in before. He must've tuned them out at some point. Looking over at the door, he heard some faint weeping and a few girls whispering in scared tones to each other. "Oh, yeah, definitely."

Deciding to give the Golden Wiper a shot, Dipper closed his eyes and thought hard about what he wanted it to do.

_Let's see...I can't reverse or cause death with this thing, but...can I make it so no one ever existed? If so, I wish everyone except for Mabel and I forgot that Mr. West ever existed. Yeah, that should be good._

When Dipper opened his eyes again, he saw that the pink slime was gone. The girls outside of the door had disappeared. He looked around for the bag he had gotten the Golden Wiper out of it, but it was nowhere to be found.

Finally, he looked at his own hand. The Golden Wiper was gone.

"I guess it makes sense that if Mr. West never existed, you wouldn't have the Golden Wiper." Mabel observed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dipper replied, heading towards the door. "A bit of a shame though, that thing could've been useful in the future."

"Where are you going?" Mabel questioned, standing up and rubbing her eyes a bit before beginning to move in her brother's direction.

"I'm gonna use the restroom real fast before we head home."

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside." Mabel told her brother, as they opened the classroom door and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

As Dipper entered the boy's restroom of Gravity High and did his business, his mind pondered what a crazy day it had been. There really was no way to just be normal in Gravity Falls, was there?

_Alright, from here on out, this day's gonna be totally normal. _Dipper thought to himself, flushing and turning to wash his hands. However, he quickly caught a glimpse of something seemingly smeared on purpose on one of the mirrors above the sink.

_I shouldn't..._

Dipper couldn't resist the urge. He investigated the red smear as he washed his hands. After staring at it for a couple of seconds, he could tell it was trying to spell something. This something appeared to start with a "be", written in all capital letters.

Be...beef? No, it didn't look like "beef". Beaming? No, that wasn't it either...finally, Dipper managed to make the connection in his head as to what the smearing read.

_BEWARE._

That wasn't normal. For a split second, Dipper thought about running out of the bathroom and telling his sister of the message.

However, this time he didn't let his eager Sherlock Holmes side win. Normal. This day was going to be normal from here on out.

"Probably just some stupid vandalism." Dipper tried to convince himself, muttering as he left the bathroom.

* * *

The next day was fairly uneventful. There was a new English teacher, an older woman who was very strict about cursive writing of all things. Most of the students didn't seem to like her, but Dipper still thought that she was better then the weird British schoolgirl fetishist vampire.

Not that any of them knew about him.

A lot of kids were looking forward to club signups after school - unfortunately, Dipper had already been roped into an unfortunate commitment on the first day. A girl who called herself "Pearl" had yanked him by the ear and ordered him, right then and there, to sign up for the Paranormal Club.

That kind of club actually sounded right up Dipper's alley, but he didn't enjoy being _forced _to join it. Not only that, but Pearl had also forced him to buy her a pink lemonade and help organize a bunch of miscellaneous papers she wouldn't let him peek at.

Finally, she told him that the first meeting was going to be at three-thirty, the same date and time as club signups, so that "all the normal people would be distracted." This girl had issues.

Dipper pondered skipping as he stood in front of his locker after last period.

_SLAM!_

In the blink of an eye, Dipper's locker slammed and he was being yanked by the ear by none other then Pearl - it was almost like she could read his mind.

"Hey, what the-"

"You were going to be late!" Pearl shouted, refusing to let go of Dipper as he looked on in embarrassment at the kids staring at him while he was dragged to the clubroom.

When they finally reached the room, Dipper got an angry tone in his voice. "Alright, I don't know who you think you are, but we need to establish some boundaries-"

Dipper cut himself off and did a double take when he saw who else was in the room.

"Candy?" Dipper questioned, making eye contact with the black-haired girl.

* * *

**A/N: Why do I have the feeling Dipper's interest level in Paranormal Club skyrocketed to the Moon once he saw Candy was in the club? We'll find out more next chapter!**

**(Speaking of skyrocketing to the Moon, if you love wacky comedy, I'm going to briefly promote the anime/manga _Assassination Classroom _here. It is totally amazeballs, the first episode of the anime just premiered and the first volume of the manga was just released in English. If you love wacky comedy, you'll love this series. The sensei actually reminds me of Bill Cipher a bit.)**

**As usual, if you liked this chapter, please R&amp;R. It'd really make my day. See you all next time!**


	7. The First Meeting, Part II

"I presume you two know each other already." Pearl stated, taking a seat at the table that was set up in the room.

"Yeah, we do." Candy said, smiling at Dipper. "I should've expected you to be here, in fact."

"I wasn't expecting _you _to be here, though." Dipper replied, taking a seat next to the girl. "I didn't think this was your line of interest."

"This isn't something I would normally do, but this club's very different from what I expected it to be." Candy stated. "Not only that, but meetings are on the only day off I have from working at the dog kennel during the week, so it's convenient enough."

"Well, it's nice to see you here. I was just forcefully dragged by the ear here by a certain someone. Did you get that too?"

"Pearl!" Candy shouted from across the table. "Can't you be a little nice to a newcomer for once?"

"That wouldn't be fair. If I'm nice to one newbie, I have to be nice to _all _of them, and that's boring." Pearl said with a chuckle, before looking around the room with a puzzled expression. "Where are Violet and Tommy? They're never late for a meeting."

"Who?" Dipper curiously asked.

"Two more members. Twins that I rounded up last year to get the club's total to five so we wouldn't lose our room. However, it turns out they have their own connection to the paranormal. We'll talk about that more later."

"Twins?" Dipper repeated. "You know I'm a twin, right?"

"Yes, but your sister didn't seem like the type of girl that'd be into this on her record." Pearl stated. "You, on the other hand, are definitely club material."

"Her...record?"

"Pearl, tell me you didn't..." Candy started, with an accusatory tone in her voice.

Pearl turned a bit red in the face as she shrugged her shoulders with a nervous grin. "_Sorry."_

"You could get _expelled _for that, Pearl!"

"Well, I needed a member quick and didn't have any other way to get one!" Pearl shot back loudly. "Since Jackson moved away...kid was a freak, anyways. And not in a good way."

"Sorry, but what exactly did Pearl do?" Dipper asked, still trying to catch up.

"Broke into the school's permanent records and did a search for anyone who'd been involved in extracurricular activities involving mysteries in the past." Pearl said proudly. "You, Dipper Pines, were the founder of your middle school's Mystery Novel Book Club, which sounded good enough to be member material for our club to me."

"So you mean you just _broke into my records?" _Dipper questioned, bewildered. "But...how..."

"I have connections." Pearl simply stated with a smirk. "However, we're not here to talk about that today. We're here to initiate Dipper, and if there's time, talk about the common theme that brings us all together here."

_The common theme? _Dipper thought. _I guess that means what we all have in common. Does she mean our interest in the paranormal? No, because then how would Candy-_

Dipper's thoughts suddenly trailed off as the door swung open, and standing outside of it were two figures that Dipper had never seen before. Both of them had black hair, blue eyes and were wearing fairly similar attire; the girl was wearing a white dress with blue leggings and the boy a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Sorry we're late." The girl announced loudly. Dipper used his critical thinking skills to interpret that the pair must've been Violet and Tommy. "Tommy was dragging behind, as usual."

"I wasn't _dragging behind_!" Tommy snapped back at his sister. "It's _your _fault that I-"

"Let's save the bickering for later." Pearl interrupted, forcing a smile at the pair. "We're about to head out to my brother's restaurant for Dipper's initiation."

Suddenly, Dipper noticed the twins smirking at each other.

"New member, huh?" Violet said, looking at Dipper. "Well, it's nice to meet you. We'd better get going to the restaurant."

Something about this gave Dipper a bad feeling...

* * *

The restaurant turned out to only be a block or two away. The name on the front of the building read _Gizli Sürpriz, _which Dipper couldn't even begin to imagine how to pronounce.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, they were approached by a heavy-set man with a very dark mustache, scruffy hair and wearing a chef's uniform.

"Ah, welcome!" The man said excitedly. "Pearl, this is the new member you were telling me about last night, right? I'll get a table for all of you right this second."

Dipper couldn't help but notice how barren the restaurant appeared to be. The group were quickly seated, but only Dipper was given a menu. That was...strange.

As Dipper opened the menu, he saw that there were no item descriptions or prices listed anywhere on it. Instead there were various names of dishes which were even harder to pronounce than the name of the restaurant, accompanied by pictures.

"Uh...I don't get any of this." Dipper said. "Can I just get water?"

"Oh, no, no, Dipper, you have to order something." Pearl said, with a smile that Dipper wasn't sure if was meant to be encouraging or mischievous. "Come on, it's my brother's restaurant. Give him some support, would ya?"

"Alright, alright. But why didn't anyone else-"

"Don't worry about everyone else."

Dipper sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. Eenie-meenie-minie..."

With a bit more muttering and picking between confusing photos, Dipper finally decided on something that from the picture appeared to be fried and fairly appetizing. Maybe it was a type of fish or chicken.

When Pearl's brother finally came back around, Dipper placed his order. "Um, one order of the _panerede får bolde, _please. Well, uh...how much does it cost? I only have like a five in my pocket..."

"Oh, no, no, don't worry about the money." Pearl's brother insisted. "This'll be on the house, for a friend of my sister. Coming right up!"

Dipper couldn't help but notice that Candy, Violet, and Tommy were acting rather awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with Dipper as he sat waiting for his meal. Seemingly to break the awkwardness, Pearl began speaking.

"So, Dipper, there is a common theme in all five members of the Paranormal Club." Pearl said. "That's the way it's always been; whenever we lose a member, we can find another that fits the theme. That theme is-"

_"Bon appetit!" _A loud voice suddenly interrupted, and Pearl's brother sat down the platter of _panerede får bolde _in front of Dipper with a glass of water. Pearl immediately spoke talking and turned towards Dipper, waiting for him to take the first bite.

Dipper hesitated for a second, having a bad gut feeling, but knew there was no getting around it. He took a bite of the mysterious food, and found that the flavor was definitely distinct from any fish or chicken he'd had before.

"Hmm...it's...chewy." Dipper said, slowly chewing the bite with a confused expression on his face. "Is this like one of those exotic fish?"

"Nope." Pearl said, with a smirk on her face. "You wanna know what _panerede får bolde _means? It's Danish, actually. Your taste buds were just widely expanded by the flavor of breaded goat testicles!"

The room fell silent. Candy, Violet, and Tommy all looked at Dipper in horror. Suddenly, a stomach-churning feeling brought on the inevitable.

* * *

"Come on, Dipper, you've been in there for an hour." Pearl said, with a laugh. "I think you got it all out."

_"No...I don't...trust myself." _Dipper choked from behind a bathroom stall. "_I...need...ipecac syrup..."_

"They don't even sell that stuff anymore. Anyways, everyone else went home a while ago, but Candy wanted me to give this to you."

Dipper looked up from the toilet bowl of unspeakable horrors and saw Pearl's hand slide a piece of paper under the door.

_**My number: 360-555-0176**_

_**Sorry about this. Text me later.**_

**_-Candy_**

"Anyways, I'm gonna head out, and my brother closes the restaurant at six. It's five-thirty now, so you'd best try and wrap it up in there." Pearl told Dipper.

Suddenly, Dipper stood up, flushed the toilet and practically flew out of the bathroom stall. "It's _five-thirty? _Man, I'd better get home before Stan and the others get worried."

Before running out the bathroom, Dipper gave an angry glare to Pearl. "I'm still mad at you."

* * *

Dipper made it home mostly without incident. Well, he threw up twice by the side of the road. Turns out that it wasn't all out of him yet.

When Dipper entered the Shack, Mabel was seemingly still going on and on about her day at school to Stan, Soos, and Wendy, who must've been bored by now.

"So, yeah, for a minute I thought about joining the Science Club, because I thought maybe it'd be like, science experiments and junk." Mabel stated. "But it turns out it's just for kids who really like science and it's a bunch of geeks reading textbooks for fun. Definitely not my thing. Oh, hey, Dipper."

Soos and Wendy gave similar greetings to Dipper as he entered.

"Candy messaged me about the, er, initiation." Mabel said, with a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm presuming you don't want dinner."

"No way." Dipper replied. "I'm still not even sure if all that junk's out of me yet."

Dipper headed out of the room without another word, heading towards his and Mabel's own room instead. He laid down on his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket along with the piece of paper with Candy's number on it.

_**Hey, it's Dipper. **_Dipper texted to Candy. Much to his surprise, his phone dinged almost immediately with a response. She appeared to be a faster typer then he was.

_**Hey. Uh, sorry about today. Pearl made us all do something like that for initiation, I had to wrap myself in spiderwebs...**_

_**That's not as bad as goat testicles. **_Dipper texted back. **_Do people seriously go to that restaurant?_**

**_Yeah, a few kooks do, but it's more of a gag restaurant to trick tourists. Pearl probably chose it cuz she knew you were new._**

**_You could've warned me. _**

**_Nope, against club rules: no one gets prepared for their initiation._**

Dipper sighed out loud. _**Did Pearl come up with that rule?**_

_**Yep. **_Candy replied. _**But what I really wanted to text you about was this. You know how Pearl said we all have one thing in common?**_

_**Yeah. She never got to finish what she was gonna say though.**_

_**Well, that one thing is this: all of the members of the Paranormal Club have missing parents.**_

Before, Dipper had been kind of drifting off on his bed while texting Candy back and forth. But with that last message, Dipper was suddenly shocked to full attention.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm normally never this motivated to write. I don't know where I've got this sudden inspiration from, but I'm going to say it's coffee, mainly so I can have an excuse to drink more coffee.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can probably guess by now, most of the story is going to be focused on Dipper and the Paranormal Club, but there are going to be some occasional side-plots involving Mabel and the other characters as well. **

**Also it'd really make me happy if you gave this chapter an R&amp;R, but hey, I can't tell you how to live your life. See you all next time!**


	8. An Old Foe's Supposed Reform

Dipper stared at his phone for a while in shock, not knowing how exactly to respond to Candy's message. _**Uh...wow.**_

_**Yeah, I expected you'd say something like that. **_Candy replied.

_**So, um...for how long?**_

_**How long what?**_

_**Er...can I call you? Maybe this would be easier in words.**_

As Dipper worried that he might be sending weird vibes to Candy, his phone rang with her number on the display. He answered as fast as humanly possible.

_"I gotta keep my voice down." _Candy whispered to Dipper through the phone. _"Lights out was an hour ago. How long what?"_

"Uh..." Dipper stuttered briefly before remembering what he was going to ask. "How long have your parents been missing?"

The line was silent, with nothing but phone static traveling through Dipper's ears for a couple of seconds.

"I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Dipper quickly added. "If you don't wanna talk about it-"

"Three years ago." Candy interrupted, her tone slightly louder before she forced it back down to a whisper. _"Three years ago exactly today, actually. One day I just came home from school and found them missing without a trace. All of my other family were in China, so I was put in an orphanage for a while before being shipped off to a 'soooo nice family' here in Gravity Falls."_

From the tone of Candy's voice, Dipper could tell her life at home was a bit rough. "So Pearl and those twins also...?"

_"All disappeared the same way, without a trace." _Candy whispered. "_The twins'_ _parents__ disappeared nine years ago, and Pearl's disappeared six years ago. See the pattern? That's why Pearl thinks-"_

Suddenly, Dipper heard muffled shouting coming from the background on Candy's end.

_"Shoot."_ Candy grumbled, hanging up the phone abruptly.

After Candy hung up, Dipper saw no further reason to be awake, so he lied down in bed, thinking about all that Candy had told him for a while while his eyes slowly drifted.

"Could it be connected to...?" Dipper muttered to himself groggily, as his mind thought up a certain figure he had been familiar with before for a second or two. "No. It couldn't be."

* * *

_**"AHHHHHHHH!"**_

A loud, ear-piercing scream suddenly shifted Dipper out of a deep sleep. Barely stopping himself from falling out of bed due to the sudden shock, he sat straight up and realized the scream had come from his sister Mabel.

Dipper heard some more muffled conversations as well; it sounded like Wendy was out there, trying to calm Mabel down. Stan and Soos were talking, and Dipper was able to pick up little bits and pieces of their conversation that seemed unnerving.

_"Can't believe they'd let him out..."_

_"It's dangerous out there now..."_

Dipper's eyes shifted over to his clock. 5:49. They didn't have to be up until six for school. Something had clearly triggered this early wakeup call - something important.

Deciding whatever was going on was urgent right now and couldn't wait ten more minutes, Dipper leaped out of his bed into the living room. When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was Mabel in a broken state he had only seen her in a few times before, rocking back and forth with her body enclosed in a giant sweater. She called this "Sweater Town".

Soos, Wendy, and Stan all had looks of concern on their face as they turned from the television towards Dipper.

"Guys, what's going on?" Dipper asked. "I heard Mabel scream and-"

**_"Continuing on with our headline from earlier," _**The television anchorwoman suddenly loudly interrupted, _**"the Gravity Falls News Team has indeed been able to confirm that notorious child psychic Gideon Gleeful, who previously caused one of the most controversial events in the history of Gravity Falls, has been let out of prison ahead of his sentenced release time today."**_

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The room suddenly felt much heavier to Dipper as he processed the news. His heart was suddenly thumping out of his chest at a mile a minute, and he had to sit down on the couch to catch his breath.

"Why..." Dipper barely choked out, letting out a cough. Soos patted his back.

"Just let them explain, dude." Soos told Dipper. Dipper remained silent and tried to calm himself down as the news report continued.

_**"Parents in Gravity Falls have expressed concern about the psychic being released, as he plans to attend the highly-successful Gravity High starting today, being allowed to skip a grade due to his high test results during his in-prison schooling." **_The anchorwoman continued. _**"However, talking to Gideon and his father, they seem assured that the town will soon become warmed up to him again."**_

The faces of Bud and Gideon Gleeful suddenly filled the television set. The first thing Dipper noticed was despite how much two years had changed him and Mabel's appearances, Gideon hadn't changed a bit. Same little kid face with chubby cheeks, same height; same everything, it seemed.

**_"Spending hard time in a cell has really changed me."_** Gideon stated towards the camera, bringing the only immediate change in him to Dipper's attention; Gideon's voice sounded more squeaky now, much like Dipper's had been during his first summer in Gravity Falls. **_"I'm ready to go out there and make a difference in the world, and I have a feeling my fellow classmates will come to warm up to me once they see how I've reformed."_**

The news report ended with Gideon giving a smile to the camera - one Dipper wasn't sure, well, exactly just what it was - was it a sincere smile, or a smug smile of "I'm going to trick all you suckers into thinking I've changed"?

Dipper stared blankly at the screen for a couple of seconds before turning towards Soos again. "So, uh...wow."

"Good behavior my foot!" Grunkle Stan shouted. "Does no one remember how long that kid had us all fooled? He's doing it again, making a mockery out of this town..."

Wendy sighed. "Well, I certainly wouldn't feel comfortable going to any school with that little creep roaming around freely in it."

Mabel, for the first time since Dipper had awoken, peered up from Sweater Town and began to speak again, albeit weakly. "Well, it's not like we can just skip school..."

"Yeah, Mabel's right." Dipper stated. "Even if Gideon's there, we just gotta...I don't know, try to avoid him."

So Dipper and Mabel got ready for school as normal, despite the tightening in their throats and a painful sensation simultaneously elevating in both of their heads as they thought about seeing Gideon Gleeful again.

They both knew the other one was thinking about it, too. (Must've been a twin connection of sorts.)

As they headed out the door to the bus, Grunkle Stan stopped them, giving one last deal of advice: "Just...be careful."

Soos and Wendy nodded in agreement at Stan's warning. But it seemed like with Gideon Gleeful around, the word 'careful' lost all meaning.

* * *

**A/N: So...Gideon's back. Poop.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We'll be getting to see more of the Paranormal Club after next chapter. Who knows? Gideon might actually have a clue or two in order for them...**

**As usual, R&amp;R highly desired. It'd really make me happy and stuff. See you all next time!**


	9. Incoming Danger

The halls of Gravity High were eerily silent. Normally, there was a loud roar of chatter in the morning; everyone talking about what they'd done the night before, if they'd caught the new _Ducktective, _where they wanted to hang out after school and all the like.

This morning you could almost hear a pin drop as students stood at their lockers, not even making eye contact with one another as they grabbed their stuff for first period. Everyone knew the news. No one wanted to be the one who ended up being the first to look at _him._

But of course, Gideon came into school a minute or two after the bell had rung, lightly humming to himself with a huge smile on his face like there was nothing alarming about his appearance at all. He looked around for a while, realizing that the other students were purposely avoiding eye contact with him.

Gideon, rather than just accept it, decided to take things a bit further. He cleared his throat and loudly exclaimed: **_"Students of Gravity High!"_**

Normally no one would be able to hear him with the amount of chatter going on, but Gideon was the only voice in the hallway. A few heads twitched in resistance, still trying not to make eye contact.

_**"I know I have done some awful, awful things in the past to some of you or your families." **_Gideon continued. _**"But I've become a new person through my time in the slammer, and now want to challenge my energy towards helping others. I understand my presence in your school may feel intruding, but please, just treat me like you would anyone else."**_

Gideon finished his speech with a big smile, waiting for someone - anyone - to decide to smile back at him. Nothing.

Finally, the sound of someone unzipping their lunchbag caught everyone's attention. A tall, slender blonde boy pulled a tomato out of his bag, turned in Gideon's direction, and threw it right in his face.

"Yep, just like everyone else." The boy said, with a smirk on his face.

There was an uproar of laughter. Even Dipper and Mabel, who were trying their best to turn completely invisible, couldn't help their funny bones being tickled by the incident. However, suddenly things turned a bit grimdark when, just as the bell was ringing, Gideon ran off crying into the restroom.

Dipper stopped laughing when he saw Gideon run off. He felt a sudden queasy pressure in his stomach.

_Ugh. Why am I feeling...guilty?, _Dipper questioned to himself in his head. _Gideon's done so many awful things to us, this is just him getting his just desserts._

Still, Dipper couldn't help his good-guy instincts overcoming him. Maybe Gideon was legitimately trying to become a good person; everyone treating him like garbage was only going to make him go back to his old evil ways.

With a sigh, Dipper tried to shake off his feelings and went to first period. As he entered the classroom, he felt himself get nailed in the head with a piece of paper before he even had time to dodge it.

"Ow." Dipper moaned, as he briefly clutched his eyes shut before opening them again and realizing who had thrown the piece of paper: none other then the History homeroom teacher, Old Man McGucket.

"Man, you're a lousy catch, kid." Old Man McGucket said with a laugh. "No offense."

"None taken, Mr. McGucket." Dipper muttered, taking a seat at his desk. He unfolded the piece of paper that had been ever-so-kindly placed in his possession, only to find it was the details to a project of sorts.

"Let's see...is everyone here?" Old Man McGucket asked to the class, looking around the room.

"Uh, there's an extra desk right next to me, sir." A pale girl with black, violet-highlighted hair sitting in the back of the classroom stated. "But it wasn't here last time, so-"

"An extra desk? Oh, right! We've got a new student in our homeroom today. Or, rather, we're supposed to. Has anyone seen Gideon Gleeful?"

_No no no no no no no no. _Dipper's mind went immediately into panic mode at the boy's name. Sure enough, right on cue, Gideon entered through the classroom door, looking down at the floor as he took a seat at the empty desk next to the girl, not making eye contact or any sound other then a sniffle as he sat down.

"Ah, Gideon, there you are." Old Man McGucket said. "Don't sweat it about being late, kid; I'm usually a bit tardy myself. These hallways are pretty kooky. So, anyways, now that everyone's here, we can get started talking about this project. Now, according to the district's learning plans, we're supposed to be learning about the history of the United States in here, so the lesson plans I have here say to have you do a presentation on one of the presidents."

Suddenly, Old Man McGucket took a folder out from under his desk labeled "LESSON PLANS", and with a crazy grin, pulled a match out of his pocket and set it ablaze. One girl screamed. "Well I say phooey to that! Your project will instead be to ask one of us old-timers in Gravity Falls about our history in the town and present your information to the class, due Friday. This is also a partner project, so you can pick-"

Before McGucket had a chance to even finish his sentence, desks began shuffling and people began running towards each other. Everyone wanted to avoid one person. Dipper began panicking again as he looked around the room for somebody - anybody that didn't have a partner, other than...

"Gideon? Dipper? Are you two the only ones without a partner?" Old Man McGucket asked. "Well, I guess the two of you will be working together, then. I'm assigning you two to Lazy Susan at the Diner. She can tell you some crazy stories for sure. Now, as for the rest of you..."

As Old Man McGucket assigned the rest of the class their people, Dipper sighed and moved his desk towards Gideon's at a snail's pace.

"Gideon, I-" Dipper started.

"No, no, you don't have to say anything." Gideon said, sniffling. Dipper got the guilty feeling in his stomach again.

"Look-"

"I said shut up." Gideon suddenly uttered fiercely, looking up at Dipper with an angry expression on his face. "You know, for a while I thought about forgiving you for what you and your sister did to me. Now, after the events of this morning, I've decided to show no mercy. So, for now, let's just say that you owe me two things. One thing, you're doing this whole project yourself and letting me take half the credit. The second thing..."

Gideon got a sly smirk on his face. "We'll deal with that bridge once we cross it."

Dipper's feelings of sympathy towards Gideon sunk like the Titanic after he heard the kid's pledge. Now on top of all the other issues Dipper had, he had to deal with the fact that Gideon Gleeful was actively going to put the Pines family in danger again.

_Maybe it'll be fine, _Dipper tried to convince himself. _No one really trusts the Gleeful family...right?_

* * *

**A/N: ...Right?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to update more regularly, but to be honest I need to figure out where this story is going myself before I can be totally committed to an update schedule. My writing almost has a mind of its own sometimes, and this story's already turned in directions I never imagined.**

**As usual, R&amp;R highly appreciated. See you all next time!**


	10. An Unwelcome Visitor, Or Perhaps Not?

"Um, I'm not entirely sure if that's legal here." Dipper said, his eyes on a book full of pictures of dozens of cats in different positions being shown to him by none other then Lazy Susan. "Isn't there a limit on the number of pets you can own?"

"Well, yes, but...you can keep this between us, right?" Lazy Susan asked. _"Wink. _Haha! Here's Mr. Catface with his tail caught in the pantry. And here's Mr. Catface after going to the ER to get his tail fixed after it got caught in the pantry..."

_It's official; I'm going to fail this assignment, _Dipper thought with a sigh, before changing his course of thought. _Well...maybe that's a good thing. Gideon doesn't deserve the points._

After a couple more minutes of one-sided cat-fawning, Dipper thanked Lazy Susan for nothing. Well, that was what he said in his head. Out loud, he thanked her for her useful information. She nodded and smiled at him as he exited the diner, with the only note he had taken being _"Cat lady."_

* * *

"So, Dipper, how goes the project for History class?" Mabel asked. "I got paired with this really dorky kid, and we're supposed to interview that news reporter guy - it's hard to get much out of him, though. He kept going on and on about his bird-watching club and some lady named Carla."

"Well, I got Lazy Susan, who showed me a lot of pictures of her cats and not much else." Dipper said, with a sigh. "I think I'm just gonna take an F on the project."

"An F?!" Mabel repeated in shock. "Dipper, you've never gotten an F before in your life! You can't go down that path; it's a slippery slope, you get an F on one project, then this happens, then that happens, then you **DIE!"**

"I don't think I'm going to die, Mabel." Dipper replied with a chuckle. "I got paired up with Gideon, and he's making me do _all _of the work or else he'll probably do something terrible."

"You mean he threatened you? I thought Gideon was turning over a new leaf and all that junk."

"Well, he was, but he decided after this morning to, in his exact words, 'show us no mercy'."

"Aw, donkey spittle." Mabel grumbled. Well then, you don't want to make him more angry by getting him an F by doing a crummy project, do you? That seems like it'd be worse..."

"Dang, you've got a point there." Dipper stated, before groaning in frustration and placing his hand on his head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you screw up your own grades because of that expired candy bar Gideon." Mabel said, giving a smile to her brother in an attempt to cheer him up. "But it doesn't seem like Lazy Susan gave you much...oh! I know! How about you change her stories about her cats to the time she saw a giant cat monster in Gravity Falls?"

"Mabel, that's ridiculous."

"Yeah, but McGucket would believe it. Or how about-"

"Look," Dipper started, "thanks for trying to help, Mabel, but I think I can figure out what to do on my own here."

* * *

Dipper had no idea what to do on his own.

On one hand, he valued his own grades. On the other hand, Gideon was also going to be taking his grade.

And Gideon said that Dipper had to do the project on his own; he didn't say anything about him doing it _well. _Still, he wasn't sure if he should be testing Gideon.

_Why am I scared of Gideon anyways? _Dipper thought, tossing and turning in his bed and waiting for the morning alarm to go off. _What can he honestly do?_

His mind, of course, drifted to horrific places as to what Gideon could do, but Dipper decided to push that aside as his alarm got off and he prepared for the incoming school day.

The Paranormal Club was going to be meeting again after school; at least Dipper didn't have to worry about Gideon there...

* * *

_"Get the hell away from our club, you demented pipsqueak!" _Pearl shrieked at the top of her lungs, holding the door to the Paranormal Club shut with her body as best as she could. "Someone get me a chair!"

"You can't do this." Gideon stated through the door, still trying to push his way in. "The school has a strict no-discrimination policy, and if you don't let me in, I could get the club shut down. How does that sound?""Absolutely not!"

"You're full of it!"

"Am I?"

"Well, no, probably not, but..." Pearl sighed. "This is a club for a special type of people, okay, Gideon? You wouldn't really fit in here."

"Oh, I know that already." Gideon replied to Pearl. "Everyone in the club has parents who have mysteriously disappeared, right?"

Pearl suddenly froze - but still kept herself pressed against the door as she questioned Gideon. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways. And if you let me in, there is some very useful information I can give you that will make it worth your while."

"Don't let him in!" Candy shouted to Pearl. "He's messing with you!"

"Yeah, how do we know we can trust you, Gideon?!" Dipper questioned loudly.

"You don't." Gideon said. "But sometimes in life you've just gotta trust what's best for you."

Pearl looked at her fellow group members with her hand on the doorknob, waiting for a final verdict.

"I...seriously don't know." Violet stated, looking at the ground in defeat. Tommy nodded and made a little peep of agreement - perhaps the only time Dipper had seen the two agree on something. (Then again, he hadn't known them for that long.)

Reluctantly, Pearl pulled her body off of the door and slowly turned the doorknob to let the boy in. "You've got five minutes, Gleeful. This had _better _be good."

* * *

**A/N: And as such concludes chapter _diez. _i know it's a short chapter, but I've got some bad news; I'm actually in the hospital right now for a variety of reasons that I don't want to get into. My energy levels are slowly improving and I hope to be out by early this upcoming week, but if you all out there could keep me in your thoughts and prayers, that would be nice.**

**Also, as usual, if you liked this chapter, give it an R&amp;R and it'd really make my day. See you all next time!**


	11. Breakthrough

**"Your parents aren't dead."**

It was a shocking, bold statement, traveling through the eyes and ears of everyone in the Paranormal Club, uttered by Gideon Gleeful, which was perhaps the worst place it could have come from.

No one knew what to do or how to respond.

Pearl reacted first on impulse. Her hands reached over and grabbed the small boy by the neck, cutting off his air circulation in anger.

"Listen here, you little _shit," _Pearl profanely choked out, struggling to form words, "you'd better have a pretty good explanation for what you just said, or I will kill you. Literally. Kill. **You. **And I will nasally laugh while I do so."

"I - I do!" Gideon tried to scream, as his voice became hoarse from the force being placed on his throat. "Let me speak!"

Pearl reluctantly let go of the boy's throat as he let out a deep breath, happy to be free.

Dipper, Candy, and the others were still completely silent, trapped in their own thoughts, not sure _what _to say or how to respond to what they had just discovered - if it was even true. Gideon had messed with them in the past.

"My father holds the answer to all of your problems." Gideon said, still trying to catch his breath. "He hired people to...take care of all your parents."

"Explain." Pearl demanded fiercely.

Gideon paused for a second.

_**"Now."**_

"Okay, okay." Gideon repeated in a quiet tone, trying to calm the mood a bit. "I promise I'm not trying to mess with you guys. Bud Gleeful, my father, is a very deceitful man. I have his journal in my bag."

"Pull it out."

"Give me a second, would ya?" Gideon replied to Pearl in an annoyed tone, only to find hands wrapped around his throat again.

_"Don't tell me what to do."_ Pearl ordered, releasing her hands after a couple seconds. Gideon took more deep breaths and didn't look in Pearl's direction once after that, not wanting to mess with her in any way.

Gideon pulled his father's dusty, grey journal out of his bag, with a clear message written in bold, red ink, all capital letters on the front: **KEEP OUT.**

As Gideon placed the book on the desk, every member of the club moved in closer to take a peek.

* * *

_**June 3rd**_

_**The plans are in plan to get the last two necessary assets for my plan here. The Pines twins will put everything in place perfectly - I've spent 14 years on this, and I'm not going to let anything get in my way.**_

_**They'll see. They'll all see.**_

* * *

That was the only noteworthy entry in the whole journal - there were lots of blank pages, some pages which only had labeled dates on them, and some pages with very strange drawings on them - as to rather the drawings told any kind of story or not, they couldn't tell.

"How do you know that your father's hired people to take our parents?" Tommy asked.

"That's another thing. I've had a wiretap on him for a while." Gideon said, pulling a tape recorder and a tape out of his bag. "I've only been able to get it to hear his end, but it gives a pretty good idea of what's going on."

Gideon cranked up the volume on the cassette player, placed the tape in and pushed the **PLAY **button.

* * *

_**Yeah, uh huh...you've got everything arranged? How much is this costing me?**_

**_Oh, come on, that's not fair. You said 500 even on the phone yesterday._**

_**Taxes? I don't want to play these types of games...I've been working with you and your buddy for a long time to get rid of these nuisances, and I don't need you getting stingy on me.**_

_**You will? Alright, that'd be great. I'd be willing to pay 550 if you make this as smooth as possible.**_

_***static***_

* * *

"And there's no other information you're hiding from us?" Candy questioned as the tape ended.

"Yeah, how do we know we can trust you?" Dipper asked.

Gideon let out a deep sigh. "This is _always _my problem. I try to change, but no one believes me or trusts me, so I just have no choice but to say 'forget it' and go back to my old ways."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Gideon." Pearl stated, placing her hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "If you help us with this, and if you manage to get our parents back, it'll show that you actually have a kind heart. You'll be a hero of sorts, and people will gain trust and respect for you."

"No matter your mistakes in the past, you can change everyone's opinion of you for the better." Candy said with a smile.

"You - you really think so?" Gideon asked.

"Know so." Pearl said. "And look, I'm sorry I, er, choked you earlier. Repeatedly. The news of that just came to a big shock for me..."

"It's fine, really." Gideon replied. "I'd probably do the same thing in your shoes. I think I'd best be getting home, my dad's expecting me..."

With that, Gideon put his things away, zipped his bag back up and exited through the door, leaving the Paranormal Club with the biggest news they'd had in a long time.

The disappearance of their parents wasn't paranormal at all. It was kidnap.

But who had them?

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys, sorry it's been so long. Just thinking about how long it's been since I last updated I'm reminding of that Tumblr GIF with the old woman and the caption _"It's been 87 years..."_**

**I've just been going through a fair amount of stuff. Got out of the hospital, had to get all my schoolwork straightened out, then started suffering from Writer's Block for a while...I think I'm back and better then ever though now.**

**I hope those of you who are still out there liked this chapter. To be honest, if anyone were to R&amp;R this chapter, even if it's to yell at me for taking so long to update, it'd still make my day. See you all next time!**


End file.
